


They Were just Kids

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Shiro regrets everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Just some really angsty stuff. Short and sad





	They Were just Kids

“Let me go! Shiro, please!” Lance’s hands clawed at Shiro’s arms and yet, he never budged. “Shiro, let me go!” Lance’s voice cracked. “Please…” His body shook as he began to cry, clinging to his leader as they both stared at the Galran base, now destroyed, Hunk still inside.

 

 

“Pidge-” Was that really his voice? “-scan the base.” Shiro’s tone was firm even if it came out as a whisper.

 

 

“R-Right.”

 

 

Fuck, even she sounded as if she was crying.

 

 

Lance stared at the based, tears falling freely. They weren’t in time. They weren’t fast enough.

 

 

Pidge’s sobbing echoed through the comms. “There’s… there’s no life in the base.”

 

 

Lance felt his knees buckle and he hit the ground, Shiro following and holding him close. “No…”

 

 

Shiro closed his eyes and bit his tongue. God, what were they doing here? These were just kids. Kids fighting in a war that wasn’t theirs. He can faintly hear Keith’s screaming. He must have taken off his helmet. He couldn’t do this. He had lost Commander Holt and Matt. Now, he lost Hunk, possibly the rest of his team too. He rocked Lance silently, praying to every god he knew that this was a dream.

 

 

He knew it wasn’t.

 

 

“His body..”

 

 

He looks down at Lance, who was still staring at the wreckage.

 

 

“We need to find his body… for a proper funeral.”

 

 

Lance’s voice was empty. What had he been thinking, letting them fight in this war?

 

 

“We will, Lance. We will. I promise.”

 

 

This was his fault.

 

 

He should have never let them fight.

 

 

They were kids.

 

 

They were just kids……


End file.
